Beg Forgiveness
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Tai finally decides to tell Sora his feelings,.... finally, but where'll this lead him to....
1. 1

Begging for Forgiveness  
  
  
Note: Rushed first part  
  
I heard echoes in the night. Horrible, long, eerie echoes. Echoes which reminded me of how horribly stupid I am. Echoes of the birds. No, I may never understand the birds and the bees talk, or WHY they named it that certain phrase... But I will always have a terrible feeling inside of me, that's absolutely for sure.  
I am Tai, yes, I am in high school. I now get some of the most awesome grades to be found, and one of the fastest (if not) runners in the whole of school. Never will I get a haircut (even if I can afford one.. unless it is to look like myself, like now). I'm in the Soccer team, most valuble player. Me? Wearing that thin, jacket with the yellow line. The blue one. Davis gave me back my googles, as he claims he has no more need for it. It's beside me on my desktop, followed by my picture .... of her.  
Her. Sora, the only one I love. But no,... You see, this is the horrible feeling inside of me. The guilt that I'll never be with her again. I've grown used to it, but it still hurts. Long ago, Sora and I had a huge fight. We didn't forgive each other. And I only tried once, couple months ago. Failed. I asked her out, but she prefered Matt's concert. DANG! This world sometimes is not enough. I always wondered how James Bond movies get their titles.  
I lay in bed, yep, 5:00 am. I usually get up this time on Tuesday's. Uh-huh. Tuesday is when all the girls try to bombard me and ask me to go out. I always say no... why bother? Oh well, girls, I'll never get them anyways.  
"Hey Tai, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?". Sigh, the cheery voice of Agumon who never seemed tired anymore. I sat up in bed, rubbed my eyes and looked down at my buddy in orange.... er, who IS orange I mean.  
"I dunno, at 5 in the morning?... oh, that's right, my parents both went to work early, gotta catch a bus today. Well, go wake up Kari and Gatomon. *Sigh*... wait, Kari's at T.K's for his birthday party sleepover, never mind. Hey, cool, guess the house is to me, you, and Meeko (the cat). Well, go to the kitchen and grab some bread and ham from the fridge. I gotta make breakfast seeing as mini-me is too lazy to go cook anything for himself." I laughed and got out of bed to my drawer. Agumon followed me, I couldn't see him, but I heard his humph noise. Probably crossed his arms, darn rex.  
"Well Mr.Tai Kamiya, I just happen to be shorter than the stove itself, now if I did digivolve anyways, I would crack the ceiling with my head and I'd be seeing a lady about 5 floors up. So I think you should cook. Oh, and don't burn anything, it really smells and tastes really awkward." Boss me around huh? Geez, he's right though about his heights. I dressed up and went into the kitchen and grabbed the bread and ham (seeing as a certain SOMEBODY was being a lazy snot again.). I grabbed my lunch money for today and stuffed it in my jeans while at it.  
"Hey Tai... um... this may seem like a horribly bad time to ask.. but I've noticed something. Remember how I've said you've grown up before?" No, kidding, really Sherlock?  
"Yes, what about it?" Oh no, I knew where THIS was coming to...  
"Um, do you love Sora still? Even after what she has done?". AH! Almost dropped a slcie of ham onto the ground.. no wait, I did. I bent over to pick it up, while looking at Agumon straight in the nose.  
"Yes, now will you get off my back about it?" Geez, he ALWAYS bugs me like that, and now I gave an answer, will he leave me al-  
"But Tai, WHY? W-h-y... Why do you still like her after this.. this.. unforgiveness? She forgave you, she moved on, but why do you still like her? She's gone to Matt! Why don't you go with your other good pal, Jennifer? Huh?"   
"Look Agumon, love is a weird thing you mon's don't appear to get. You see, I still love Sora, despite all the facts that's surrounded me the last past years siince that big fight. I can't go back in time and redo it. Look, it's done between me and her... but I'm not done. She's done. You see, I will always like her. Jennifer is a mere friend compared to Sora." Agumon grinned.  
"That's not how it seems to me though Tai. Jennifer means ALOT to you, even if you-"  
"Look, sorry to say, but PLEASE shut up? I'm busy preparing your early morning breakfast. Now if you will be kind as to so let me finish my ham sandwiches.... HEY! No eating scraps on the floor or it's particles." Agumon humphed and marched reluctently to a dining chair and slumped into it. He argued more often, life...  
  
Agumon walked behind me as we went into Family Video for my part time job as a young person on Saturday's and Sunday's and occasional holidays. Agumon tended behind the corner as a midget handing me things. A cool afternoon. Busy as usual with five other people working there. Sarah and Louis in the back, Tanya and Alisha putting stuff back on the shelves, and Barton at the counter with me. And his midget "Chumon.". Barton was a Digidestined once around the world in Russia or somewhere, I forgot.  
DING! The sound of the door ringing. I was on the other side of the cunter to notice anyone's face coming in. Barton spoke in his most friendliest voice. Which meant a hot girl was here... hey, Barton knew a girl if he knew, and if he saw one, he'd speak pretty high pitched. Once I thought he was a five year old.  
"Hey Jen, lookin for Tai?" Uh-oh, Jen? Not now.. I don't want to talk to her now. Especially after the morning topic of Jen with Agu this morning! ARGH! Notice how everything happens too fast, at the wrong place, wrong date, wrong time? I notice it does!   
Jen walked up to the counter and purposely spilt her purse onto the counter with a grin. She expected me to pick it up, so why not? I bent down to pick it up.  
"Hi Tai... what's up?" I stood up with her belongings and gave it to her as she stuffed and jammed it with some luck back into her purple, fuzzy purse.  
"Nothin much, same old, same old. Say, renting a movie? I suggest The Matrix or Twin Dragons or Who am I? or X-Men, or-" I stopped. Too much talk would confuzzle me.  
"Hmm... Is Charlie's Angel's a good movie? My friend said it's horrible, but whatever you say Tai makes a difference, I guess I just have the same movie tastes." I swear I felt a chill go up my back. Jennifer acted really strange, was Agumon right? Hope not.. She was acting as if she was my... my girlfriend? No.. but then, Sora isn't.. I consider her though.. I shrugged and saw her look shimmer to a big, BIG grin.  
"Um, you BUSY tonight?" AH!!!! Why ask this? You KNOW I don't bother to go... but she's my good friend, I can't reject..  
"Yes, I'm busy".. Dang, good ol' brain memory cells. "Sorry.. but Jennifer, I-.." I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I was still Tai, wasn't I? Hee, that's funny. Oh, yeah, back to reality. Dang, okay, just wait... uh.... excuse, excuse.  
"Oh, I see, don't like me you stupid pig!" she stormed out....  
  
"Oh boy, Tai blew her up to da roof yet again!" Barton said. I shrugged as a customer came up to the counter, I was too busy to notice who it was. I looked at Barton and smiled.   
"Well, geez, ya know. Jen expects me to be her boyfriend or something, I mean, she's only my good pal... It's not like I LIKE LIKE her." I said. Agumon gave me the video games and movies for the customer, I set them into the boxes and told the customers to meet me on the other side. Barton laughed as he elbowed me.  
"Oh, yeah right Tai, you lova bug. Your the most hottest boy at your school! That Yamoto-"  
"Matt" I corrected him.  
"Yeah, well, Matt, whatever. He's second. It really outta be me, besides, I have BIG HONKIN MUSCLES THE SIZE OF RUSSIA!" Barton has real lame things he talks about. I felt the customer pay for their games and movies and left in a bustle. I looked back and only saw a purple bunny hugged person run. The customer.  
"Well, I like her as a friend, okay? Can we finally lay off Tai Kamiya? ME? I like someone else." Barton smirked and spat.  
"Yeah. Ha, that'd be funny, it's Yamato's gal buddy. WHOO HOO! That'd be an awesome laugh dude! Oh! Uh, Hi miss.". I walked back to my place and saw another customer walk in. Sigh, same old, same old.  
  
Next week, I was back at Family Video, though half the workers left on vaction, so only Louis, Alisha, and I were left... oh, and Agu buddy. I sighed and sat in a nice new black chair that Louis bought for us. He decided to see if this had a hard butt seat so he could decide wether to buy it for home or not.  
I leaned back and starred upwards. My life was fine... besides minor facts, fine. But what if you could be perfect? A perfect couple, a perfect nobody, a perfect love... the old times. Now? No couple, it's gone! I'm a perfect girl magnet. I don't have a perfect love no more.. Why did Sora have to not forgive me? Tell me sooner? Wait, why didn't I say it? OH, I like blaming things on others I guess... I suck at this junk.  
I turned around and sat backwards in the chair, starring at the fuzzy green carpet. I guess that was pretty strange, but love's a fickle thing you can't shrug off as easily as losing a Stanley cup game. Boy, I'd trade that cup anyday for my gal. Oh... it is weird. I love someone who doesn't like me back because of a horrid fight and is now hanging out and dating my ex-best friend. You could say I have a different group of friends now. I don't hang out with the Digidestined as much as I used to. Izzy though hangs out with me, one of my good friends. He plays lots of sports too.  
But why did Sora have to do that? It just shatters my inner being to think of it. Oh, if I had the chance to say I'm sorry, to clear it up so we could be a couple again, I'd do it, I'd absolutely would. That old Crest of Courage may not be with me no more, but I'll always have courage inside of me... and that's for sure, all the way.  
"Hi." A low voice, I could've looked if I wanted to, but I didn't want to just yet. Okay, maybe the carpet was getting all too fuzzy. Agumon sat in a corner reading a novel?!?!?!? Okay, bizzare. I looked up and saw in the New Movie Rentals corner... them. It made me feel twisty, sick, and all weird inside. It was them. Matt and Sora. The now 'perfect couple'. Oh... beside each other, Sora snuggling onto Matt's shoulder in that great coat, ARMS IN ARMS! I couldn't bear it, but I couldn't become a fired member because I went over there and beat up a guy stealing my girlfriend. Nope, not just yet.  
I stood up and sat back in the chair, the proper way and kicked Agumon back to reality. A surprised yelp caught the attention of Alisha and the few customers... especially Matt and Sora. I didn't really turn my head that way.. okay, I did. Call me a liar. But I turned away instantly back to the ground, looking at the fuzzy flooring. Agumon kicked me back in anger.  
"You made me lose my page! You know how awesome Ender's Game is?" he said enraged. I smiled. This was awfully funny for a digimon to be defending a book. But an awesome book.  
"Sorry, and yes, it's and awesome book. Can't wait for the next part, if the author decides to make anymore. But you better shut ya mouth,.. your attracting attention." Agumon nodded and resumed reading his book. I jumped from the tap tap on the counter. I turned to see Matt and Sora, Sora cuddled in Matt's arm glowing with happiness. It made me feel like puking.  
"Oh.. uh, hi guys." I looked down at their rentals, looking away from the smiles of certainly happy people, not me. YUCK! Who watches this stuff? Come on, watch the Matrix or X-men, geez...... hey, maybe watching the Sixth Sense would be good.... oh, I remember... Sora never watched the Matrix. I promised myself one day we'd watch it in my living room, with the digimon, and the pet cat. She'd snuggle up and I'd comfort her.... you know, not sickly.. but just let her rest on me... Dang you Matt.  
"Um... how's your... d-d-day?" I felt weary around those two.. why can't I talk to her? ALONE? Should I ask... wait, what am I talking about? Oh yes.. I wanted to ask her about that thing. Whether we can go to the movies.. without Matt for once... As I prepared the videos, and about to hand them back, Sora dropped her purse. Deja Vu. Matt was about to bend down and pick up, but stopped him and told him to go to the car, he smiled.  
"Thanks pal." he went out. Some pal I said to myself as I bent down. I looked at her, she seemed happy, couldn't be more cheery. I sighed and looked down at the objects to pick up. I guess Sora noticed me and stopped picking up stuff.  
"Um, Tai? Is something wrong?" I stopped and looked at her. Maybe it was because my face looked like a real depressed idiot? I dunno. I shrugged.  
"Um, no, nothing really." YES! Perfect moment.. time to ask.. oh gosh, how nervous I was. I opened my mouth, nothing.. TRY AGAIN! So I did...  
"Um, Sora... d-d-d-do you want to go to the movies with me on Sunday? Er, tomorrow? I can get a day off..." she seemed surprised. I see why, current boyfriend sees girlfriend with other boy, bashes guts out of 'stealer'. Hmm, nope, nothin to worry bout.  
"Well, can Matt come? I was thinking of spending the day with Matt tomorrow." Drats.  
"Um... well, does Matt have to come... I just wanted to talk to you about.. uh... Beethoven!" Hey, I couldn't think. I'm talking to a girl here... ARGH! Girls don't understand boy things. Sora shrugged.  
"Sure..... but Matt... well, I guess you and I haven't been talking alot."  
I did a quick smile, but it faded too soon. I barely did any smiling anymore... not as big and bright as I used to. I stood up and watched as she faded outside, rushing to her "boyfriend". I stood up.  
"Oh Sora... if ONLY you knew...." I said, I shook my head in dismay and walked to the counter.  
  
Sunday. A day of dread for me. I HAD to ask her important questions before I could really mess up our "friendship". I mean, I am never going to admit I love her if ... if the questions have those answers.... Oh man. It was only 7:30 am too. What a day. I leaned to my side and reached my hand onto the end table's drawer. I pulled it open and did a rare smile. My discman and my "Spirutal Machines" cd by "Our Lady Peace.". I bought it because, not only was Our Lady Peace a kick butt group with awesome songs... but also because one song stuck out. Er, two. One of them was my favorite song by Our Lady Peace "In Repair." Another one just stuck out to him... And wait, THIS is my favorite Our Lady Peace song. I quickly shut the drawer and sat back in my bed. Carefully placing the headphones to my ears, I put in the cd and left the cd case on my drawer top. Changing the song to my favorite song. Ah, started playing.  
  
How many times have you been pushed around?  
Is anybody there, does anybody Ca-a-are?  
And how many times have your friends let you down?  
Is anybody there, does anybody sta-a-are?  
And how many times have your friends let you down?  
  
Too many, I thought. Just too many times. Sora gone for Matt, Matt gone for Sora, I wish to have gone for Sora, but no.... I continued laying in bed, and decided to turn on my cellphone and waste batteries so I could use the newly charged cellphone to phone up people. I layed back and listened some more, staring at the little stuff in the ceiling.  
  
Just open up your heart  
Just open up your mi-i-ind  
  
I don't know about that. I sighed and turned off my discman. I picked up my cellphone and made a request to the music station to play Life by Our Lady Peace for me. I just said "Please play Life by Our Lady Peace.. Thanks, from Tai". I flipped on the tv and left my cellphone to waste batteries so I could charge it up again.  
And there we have it, my speech and my video. Starting out with Raine and that symbol on his head... Life. Yep. He sang, the exact phrases I heard. Then it got to the part right after when I turned off my discman.  
  
And how many times has your faith slipped away?  
IS Anbody safe, does anybody pra-a-ay?  
  
Certainly. My faith slipped a dozen times after listening to the time Sora rejected my giving in. Of course, though I always pray that she'd be by my side again one day. I mean, one can really never stop what they started, eh?   
Oh dang! I slapped my head. So stupid! I was supposed to cook breakfast in bed for mom and dad's anniversery! Oh, gosh! I looked at the screen and thanked myself for leaving a blank tape inside. Too good luck there. I searched for the remote and told it to tape. Thanks to high technology, I told it to stop taping in a couple minutes.  
Whew!  
  
I waited at the front of the theatre. This theatre was inside a mall. Why? So I could escape in time if Sora said the wrong stuff. But I leaned againest the wall, near the entrance. I wore my sport jacket and my jeans. Agumon stayed at home with Kari to watch a all day a thon with T.K and Patamon (cute kids.).   
I heard people, lots of teens my age with their friends going to watch a movie. Oops. Forgot. I was so washedup with the Sora business, what movie were we going to watch? Well, I'll get some popcorn and drinks while watching too, but what movie?   
Dang, dunno. K, quick survey from bypassers. If not, I'll ask Sora. First guy was a little midget. I tapped his shoulder. He looked at me.   
"Yo! WAZZUP! Whoa! Your not Chris! Hey! Whad ya think ya doin then? Planting a bug on me? Look, me a midget, but me a strong wrestlin pro! Don't mess with me kid!". I peered behind me to the movie selections and turned to the midget. He stripped off his motorcycle jacket and had a green tank top on. He also had a cigar in his mouth and both fists up.  
"Um, which movie do you suggest?"  
"Huh? That all kid? Outta those four over there, I'd say Evolution. Who wants to see 102 Dalmations, Unbreaable, or East faces Me? Or whatever the heck. GOTTA GO!" he picked up his jacket and left. I sighed and laughed.  
Next person turned out to be Izzy. He said either Evolution or Unbreakable (big Bruce Willis fan). The other people said Evolution. So I think Evolution was up. By the time Sora got here, was only a minute after the last survey person.  
"Hey Tai, what movie did you want to see?" she was happy. I knew why. I only shrugged. Guess she mistook a cold shoulder. But I responded back. You see, most people misunderstand other people ALOT.  
"Um, wanna see Evolution?" Sora shrugged, but gave a smaller smile. I didn't smile back, okay, a hlaf-smile, but it faded soon. We walked by each other towards the ticket booth, I bought the two tickets, while Sora ventured to the food. I kinda found it funny.  
  
Well, we got into our seats 10 minutes early. Near the back. Sora sat on the inside, I sat on the edge of the row of back seats. About 5 rows from the back. Trust me, huge place. I didn't want any snacks. My stomach ached for the truth. I was too scared to let it out and ask. BUT I HAD TO! It was killing me, it was itching me, did she.... did he... oh gosh Tai, let it out. Just ask- wait, if you break down and cry in the middle of the movie, I'll be one embarassed person at school.  
"Um, Hey S-Sora.. I, uh, I have some, uh, questions to ask you.. guh, uh... well two of them." She looked at me. I think she thinks I'm a psycho. But she still answered me back with a "yes, go on.." face. I took in a deep breath and took out a lot of courage.  
"Well... sigh... d-d-d-do... doyoulikeMatt? Um, sorry, I mean, um... do you .. like as in.. like like like... Matt?" I just couldn't bring out the l word. THE l word. Too stressful. Sora shrugged and smiled, looking back at the blank screen as it started to fade to the shadow black colour. The movie was going to start, whoopee. People won't see me then.  
"Yes... he's so cute. His hair, his eyes, he's the best all star rockster around!" she sounded.. so.. so proud, filled with pride syaing that very phrase. I was just broken then, but I knew I had to ask my next question, even though I knew the answer.  
"Um, does he like.. like... you back?" It was too sad sounding. Like I was giving in to something. But I wasn't really, well, actually... maybe I was. No. I just wanted to see Sora happy. And she was happy. But it just didn't seem right. I wasnted her to be happy, of course... but with me... but that's fine. Matt will take... Ma- I can't SAY HIS STUPID NAME!  
"Well, yes Tai... Tai, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you crying?" I was, I admit. My eyes were probably red. I stood up, hearing complaints from the back. So I slipped into the walkway and looked back at Sora, well, not really. My head was bent down, too scared to face her, too embarassed to.  
She was on the edge of her seat, staring at me. Looking like a poor, stupid, big, baby in the asile. I turned to the door, but before walking away, I said, sniveling....  
"S-sora.... I gotta go somewhere... um, I forgot.. s-s-sorry to leave early..." and with that, I walked away. Sora just stayed there, in shock.   
  
Outside, I saw Agumon waiting for me. He got off his hind from the all day a thon to accompany me... to where I was going to. I looked at him, he looked at me. We nodded, and walked away into the park.....  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'll make it a two parter. I haven't been writing for a while because of my laziness, and I was reading other stories. I still find it sick of how Taito is probably the most popular stories here, besides Takari which is okay. I DEMAND TAIORA!   
  
Ice Wolf17 


	2. 2

Beg Forgiveness  
  
  
"Hello? May I speak to Izzy please?" Izzy's mom giggled a bit and replied back softly.   
"Izzy is in his room doing algebra, and by the way, whom may I ask is this?" Izzy's mom listened and nodded her head as she covered the mouthpiece with a cupped hand. She knocked on Izzy's door whom was right beside the phone's. "IZZY!!!!! PHONE!!!!!"  
Izzy stumbled out of his room holding a blue pen in his hand. Using his other free hand he held onto the door side and pretended to die and collapse in front of his mom.  
"Very funny mister, now someone wants to talk to you." Izzy sat up and sighed as he took the phone.   
"Hello?" He heard a breathe of relief and worried feelings on the otherside of the phone.  
"Hello Izzy? Do you know where Tai is?"  
"No, I'm sorry... why?" Izzy stood up and dusted himself as he heard sniffling on the other side of the phone. Izzy leaned againest the wall, hand in pocket, one foot againest the wall, listening on the phone. His eyes darted around the room.  
"Well, nope, I don't have a clue. I'm sorry I couldn't help Mrs. Kamiya.... yes, oh, by the way, did you see Tai bring home a disk with a green logo of Weezer on it? That's my cd and I was wondering wether Tai was done with it or not...... OKAY OKAY! If I see Tai I'll tell you, but what about my Weezer cd?.... okay, I'll wait, Tai loves Weezer anyways.... Okay, goodbye. I have to get back on some algebra questions.... Thanks. Bye." Izzy hung up the phone and went into his room confused. Tai missing? Not like a scruffy haired boy can disappear THAT easily.  
  
"And so? The world goes ROUND and ROUND, I've heard. Maybe you find another person to love with Tai. It's only a girl!" Tai sighed. The sun scorched them, and they took shelter under a tree. It's been three days since Tai had gone missing. The world had grown so huge, so big around him, Tai didn't talk alot. ALl he could think of was Sora's reactions... those horrific answers. How could she have done it? Only couple years back, they were in deep red love shades! HOW? What happened? That big fight? Tai begged for forgiveness, he constantly did, what had gone wrong? WHY? This annoyed him. That was the topic of the last three days. He felt too embarassed to go home. Also the fact that Sora knew where he lived, would phone him up, talk about "love" gunk, Tai didn't need it. He just needed time to spend alone.... sort of.  
"Yeah Agu, but you see.... Argh... you mons never get what I mean... especially you. You don't even work in my house when my parents are gone to help me clean up. What do you do?" Tai said, distracted off his rather "all three day marathon" topic.  
"Sit around, drink, eat, sleep, eat, watch moving pictures on a screen, oh, and did I mention eat? Oh, well, if I didn't, eat." Tai laughed and then sank back into depression of realtionships. Agumon sighed.   
"Is there ANY way to cheer you up?"  
  
"A news update. The big hit of today is the boy who's been missing for 3 days. He was at the movie theatres nd then was kidnapped and taken away. Recent updates prove he must have been at a mall or school or park to drink water. As water you can't live without for 3 days... duh. Some STUPID people do not know the simplest facts... HEY! DON'T TAKE ME OUT!@($^(^!)^)! I was beiong sarcastic! Geez... well, anyways, that is our update... by your favorite news reporter on Fox Family! HEY! LOU! SHUT UP ALREADY! I DID NOT TAKE YOUR HAIR GEL!.... Oh, we're still on air? Eh-heh... eh-heh.. psss! Turn it to the sports!" Mrs. Kamiya cried again and grasped onto her husbands shirt. Tai's dad only changed the channel as the goof of a reporter was dragged out by security guards. Kari and Gatomon (another cat excuse) sat on the floor, drinking a milkshake and eating ice cream at the same time too.  
The fact troubled her mind that her brother had just gone missing. She knew Sora and Tai went out the day to the movie theatre to watch a movie. When Tai left, he wasn't all excited, but that was him nowadays. AND.. Agumon left an all day a thon! HOW OFTEN DO YOU SEE THAT? Kari sighed as she took another spoon of her choclate ice cream. She sure did miss Tai around. Her big brother would always crush some ice cream into his hair (choclate kind) and walk past his parents to see if they noticed a different substance in his hair other than oil.  
Gatomon purred and licked a little bit of Kari's ice cream. Tai's dad patted his wife on the shoulder and sighed, he changed it to the music station. Mrs. Kamiya cried louder.  
"Shh, let's not worry.. how about we go ask the police to help us search for him? Okay? I mean, he should be home by now, so what do you think?" Mrs. Kamiya nodded as Tai's dad helped her off the couch to the phone. Gatomon made sure they weren't looking before she danced to another Weezer song.  
"Gatomon,... yum... um, sorry, but do you think Tai is really missing? Obviously the news reporters made it interesting by saying he was kidnapped. But of course, Tai would slice and dice before their very eyes... or maybe Tai was looking for some alone time?" Gatomon stopped in the middle of a grape vine and turned to Kari, holding a spoon in her hand.  
"Probably, everyone needs that time you told me." Gatomon then looked back at the tv and started to boogie and disco. Kari sighed and looked back at her worried parents. This must've been worse when Tai had been blamed for her sick sunstroke incident.  
"Well, should I tell my parents?" Gatomon didn't turn back this time, she was on a record for setting an all new dance... until the song switched to Jennifer Lopez. Gatomon growled at the tv and continued dancing and humming the Weezer song in her head. Kari waited patiently.  
"Kari, it's your choice, not mine... but maybe they should know Tai's location? You might know his alone spot." Kari DID know most of them, but as he grew older, Tai kept more hidden secrets, and this one she was partially aware of.  
Kari stood up, ice cream dripping from her chin as she approached her parents, done with the police call.  
"Mom? Dad? I have something to say... I think Tai is around the trees in a park. Tai probably... oh never mind, let's go look.... come Gato!" Gatomon swiftly turned off the tv and followed Kari out the door. Tai's dad let Mrs. Kamiya walk out first and looked back at the television set confused.  
"Did I see a cat turn off the television? And please don't tell me it tangoed to a Sumo Wrestler song, that one Tai enjoys so much.... Yikes, don't get overboard." Tai's dad went out and locked the door.  
  
Sora sighed sadly and looked out the window of her apartment. Matt tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. Sora blamed it on herself for letting Tai leave last. She couldn't help it. She was very sad about the situation.   
"Sora? Cheer up. Hey, what do you want for me to do to actually cheer you up?" Matt asked her as he sat down beside her. Sora looked at Matt.  
"M-m-maybe... if we could search for him?" Matt snapped his fingers.  
"Sure Sora! I heard Tai's parents were going out with the police as a search party!"  
  
And so, here they were. Police, Sora, Mat, Tai, Kari, Mr. + Mrs. Kamiya, Gatomon, Biyomon, nearly everyone. Searching the thick land of forest covering the area. After a while, the police told them to look in groups of four. Easy. Matt, Sora, Gabumon, and Biyomon went together.  
"Where can he be?" Sora said to herself as they continued searching through the forest. Sure, her and Tai were best friends as kids, but she didn't know all of his hiding spots right now. OH! Stupid Sora, if you hadn't hurt him earlier... poor guy. She felt sympathetic towards Tai, but also(at the same minute) thought it was childish to run away from home for that reason. Sure it was love and all, and love did strange things.... Maybe this was one of them???  
"Stop!" hissed Matt silently. Sora stood in her tracks and bent down to her knees. Matt opened a little hole through the bushes to see Tai leaning againest a tree, and Agumon standing there, talking to him.  
"Great! Sora! Biyomon! Stay here! I'll go look for the others with Matt! Right Matt?" Gabumon asked in a loud whisper. Matt nodded and then slowly got up and walked a bit until he could run unoticed.  
"Good luck! Don't try anything really stupid!" Matt called back. Biymon giggled then watched through the hole with Sora.  
  
"Well... TAI! Stop sitting there moaning and groaning to yourself! Do something about it!" The way Agumon just exploded got that out of him. He didn't mean to hurt his friend, but it hurt Agumon just watching Tai sitting there, depressed, and uncheerful. Agumon knew it was right! Tai turned hishead towards Agumon.  
"Just go up and tell Sora you love her! Get it over with! PLEASE! Tai... I hate it when your like this. So come on, put your act together before I get your mom to cook you up her 'Liver surprise!". That got Tai. he stood up, a bustle of leaves blew underneath him. Agumon looked up.  
Is this the Tai he knew? Agumon looked up into his eyes. They were happy. Agumon was sure of it once he smiled.   
"Thanks Agumon." Agumon smiled and saluted Tai like a soldier, but fell over. Tai laughed and helped him up.  
"So uh... your gonna go tell Sora that now?" Tai nodded. Agumon cheered.  
"But... just as soon as I... well... I think I still want a couple minutes before this happens. I mean, our relationship already will be in shards on the floor. She'll reject me... she... well... um... let's start going back then... it'll be a long bit before we reach her. I hope my folks don't go crazy". Tai shook his head as Agumon and him disappeared behind thick bushes and boulders on the grey path leading to a park with a small playground and a BIG fountain in the middle.   
Tai couldn't tell Agumon his TRUE feelings. At least the deep ones. He couldn't bring it up to Sora. She'd reject him. She'd be happy with Matt, and have guilt inside of her. But right now, Tai was being hurt with the scenes he'd seen them do.  
All he really wanted was her to be happy... why not with me? Tai thought silently...  
Unaware of the evil presence above them...  
  
Sora left as soon as Agumon had said "So uh... your gonna go tell Sora that now?" with Biyomon. Tai loved her? Tai... her best friend... LOVED HER? She did think Tai was kinda cute. But Matt... well, I guess he does shower only at night...   
BOOM!!!!!! CRACKLE!!!!!!!!  
Sora turned her head around. Weird. The sky had darkened and a LOUD strike of lightning hit nearby... TAI! Sora stopped in her tracks and started back towards Tai's place where she'd left him and the orange digimon. Matt and the others weren't far behind. She didn't hear him yell even....  
  
"Agumon... the sky... It's... nevermind." The clouds seemed to have turned gray on Tai, but he shrugged it off. Probably just a change in colour. The two walked in silence along the bumpy rock road.  
"Tai, you better do it soo- AHHH!!!!!" BOOM! Tai fell back onto the pavement road, head first. His eys opened in pain, his body sprawled on the cement. He made sudden jolts and movements, and then turned his head slowly and gasped.  
Agumon had obviously known who it was by his evil voice. Tai knew him too. But how could he got out of Myotismon?  
"D-d-Demidevimon! You digiv-v-v-olved to some hideous thing!" Agumon yelled. He immediatly warp digivolved.  
  
"Agumon! Warp-digivolve to...... WARGREYMON!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO TAI!!!!" bellowed WarGreymon. His claws did an upperthrust to no one in particular. Demidevimon's digivolved form, a MarineDevimon. He hissed and grinned evilly. Laughing.  
"Fool! Think you can beat me? You nearly killed me inside Myostismon's body! Think you can beat me?" Marine Devimon laughed and flew into the air, closely followed by Tai's partner digimon in mega.  
  
"TAI!!" Sora ran at top speed to his body, swollen on the ground.The sudden jolts and hideious face expression made her feel like killing herself. As she approached Tai, Marine Devimon growled and then shot a blow from his hands, like Slphymon did.  
"NO!!!" WarGreymon took this as his chance to attack. Quickly, WarGreymon used his right claw and left claw for a Cross Cut! Marine Devimon got injured bad, but to WarGreymon's surprise. The wound had vanished. Marine Devimon flew back at WarGreymon, top speed, and headbutted WarGreymon.  
From below, a man was phoning up 911 as everyone was almost at Tai. BOOM! The shock had hit Tai! Sora broke down along with almost everyone of the DigiDestined and Tai's family. This time, Tai's body had jolted from so many shocks and he managed to lay his head onto the pavement, even though it was bloody already. He shut his eyes, and had tight breathing. Joe managed to get him in the right position on Mrs. Kamiya's lap. Everyone cried.  
  
In the sky, WarGreymon motioned to the other mons to not digivolve. This was personal. MarineDevimon wanted revenge on Tai's partner digimon for a reason... a reason the others couldn't know about. But WarGreymon couldn't think of that now!  
MarineDevimon struck again, his long tentacle like arms struck at WarGreymon's legs. It wrapped around WarGreymon who slashed the bit of arm off with his claws. MarineDevimon flew back in terror, staring at his bleeding arm.  
He turned to WarGreymon who was ready to counter him. "You... BUMBLING! BLIND BUTT! YOU'LL PAY!!!!!!!" MarineDevimon charged at WarGreymon again, who had already summoned up his attack.  
"Nove Force!" The sudden meteor WarGreymon created slammed into MarineDevimon, making him fell into nothing. WarGreymon smiled and looked down, Tai was being taken into the ambulance and Sora walked into the ambulance with him, and Tai's mom.  
Then he suddenly switched back to rookie form... IN THE AIR?!?!?!?! Agumon fell, waving his arms around stupidly. Like Agumon can really fly.  
"HELP!" Puff! He landed on something cushioning alright. Agumon turned around...  
"Hey! You look like one of those fat guys from that Weezer video Tai likes so much!". How Agumon got to the hospital was a mystery...  
  
Sora bit her lip as she waited outside the hospital doors in tears. Her face buried in Mr. Kamiya's shirt. Matt sat beside her, but didn't think it'd be good for her to snuggle on him. Kari fell asleep on her mom's shirt, it was a long wait. Gatomon? Underneath the bench.  
All the DigiDestined's beside their lovers, kissing in the hospital. An old guy in a wheelchair sighed and rolled off.  
WHOOSH! Everyone turned to the hospital doors at the far end.  
"Agumon?" T.K said before he we would sleep again. Agumon came in, all puffy and collapsed onto the bench where Kari was, waking her up.  
"A-Agumon? What are you doing here?" She then turned to face her mom's swollen red eyes."Is Tai awake mom?" Mrs. Kamiya shook her head. Then the doctors came out, Joe being the one with the news.  
"W-w-w-well... he's okay. But um... oh, nevermind. Everyone can go and see him. I'm going to get me a coffee bar snack." Joe said walking off. EVERYONE burst through the doors. Except Sora, Biyomon, and Agumon, who decided seeing him privately later was a good time.  
  
When everyone cleared out, the three remaining walked in. Kari told her Tai was asleep. Sora took in the information and walked into the tiny room.   
It was silent. The window was open, wind blew in and into Sora's hair as the door closed behind her. The digimon quickly assembled at their side of the bed. Then.. slowly, Tai started to stir...  
"Tai!... Are you okay?" Sora quickly ran her hands through his hair as Tai smiled for her. That smile. Agumon sighed a releif. Thank goodness for Sora, Agumon thought, NOW TELL HER BEFORE YOU DIE ON HER AND ME!  
"S-S-Sora?... I-I.... I Luh, luh-vuh... you... I love you...." Tai said. Sora hushed him and tucked his blankets for him. What a cute couple, what a cute scene, Biyomon thought.  
"Shhh.... I heard you and Agumon in the park... shh..." Tai would've slapped himself silly for that. She heard? Good greif!... But the question....  
"D-D-Do you love.. m-me back?.... answer from your heart..... P-Please..."he stammered. Sora shivered. Tai asked her this at the theatre, THIS is what got him here! Well, at least he won't run away now, Sora thought. She took a deep breath. The sooner, the better.  
"Well... I" She looked at Tai. STUPID SORA! JUST...  
"Sora..." Tai felt around and then locked and grasped onto her hands. They had a deep stare into each other's eyes. They locked.   
"I-If you really... love M-Matt... I w-w-w-won't stop you. Not n-now anyways. I just want you to be h-h-happy." Tai said it. It was done with. Gone. Now the loss of Sora would tear away at him forever. Sora stood up, not knowing what to say.  
"Really Tai?" Tai slightly nodded. Agumon was angry inside. ARGH! Sora? How could you turn him down? Now I can't WAIT to see this despression stage! Agumon thought.  
Biyomon took air and took one last look at Tai, then Sora, then Tai. Sorry Tai, I honestly thought you and Sora were a couple.... A cute one. With that, she left.  
Agumon got off the stool he sat on and looked at Tai on his tippy toes. The hospital beds were tall. Agumon stared at Tai, giving him an angry look.  
"You screwed up big time Tai." Tai smiled at him then shut his eyes, indicating Tai was about to sleep again.  
"I-I-I know...."  
  
"WHOA! Watch it! This isn't Kari when she was little. Tai! Quit acting like a drunk so we can get to your bed Please." his mother said. A couple days and Tai got out of the hospital, free to GO HOME and rest. So that's what is happening. The doctors told the Kamiya's Tai would be in a wheelchair for 2 weeks, and for 4 weeks (or a month), his left arm would be numb and barely usable. He'd need great care.   
Tai would go to school in a week. So now, he'd spend only one week in a chair, and 3 weeks with a bad arm.   
As soon as his parents went into the bedroom to watch tv and talk, Kari, Gatomon, and Agumon came in the door. Tai grinned happily.  
"Hey... wassup? I think I got to take a breather, a couple z's. But that's what Joe recommended. Hey, I get to miss school for a week!" Tai said. Kari laughed. Gatomon jumped onto the bed and cureled up at the end of Tai's feet trying to bite the olive looking toes that stuck out from under his blue blanket.  
"Stupid Tai. Gone for two weeks, miss TWO weeks of school! Geez, think of what a whole month would've gotten you into! You wouldn't even know 10 x 10!" Kari said. Tai counted his fingers pretendingly.  
"104?" They all laughed. A couple minutes later, it was time for Kari to head off to school. She waved to Tai, grabbing her lunch money and backpack. Then she zoomed out the apartment door. Agumon went over to Tai's desk as Kari never used it. Gatomon followed him. Tai had fallen asleep, snoring, drooling.  
Agumon and Gatomon looked backwards to see Tai starting to move around in teh bed, messing up the blankets, crinkling them like he usually did. Agumon sighed and then turned to look down into the streets. He pointed with his claws.  
"There Gatomon! It's Sora!" he said. Gatomon scurried to teh window's ledge and looked out. Then back to Agumon, who let down his claws.  
"Dont' you think they'd make a great couple?" Agumon asked. Gatomon had been confused.  
"I heard T.K and Kari mention it sometimes. Or Kari and Davis. But what's a couple? And who? T.K and Kari?" Agumon shooke his head, pretending to be an expert.  
"Well Gatomon. A couple is two people who are in love with each other. You better kow what that means because I am still confused by that word. ANYWAYS.... I think Tai and Sora would be hot together!" Gatomon felt a chill go down her back.  
"Then I'd better get my eggs ready to cook on them shouldn't I?"  
"No no! Hot as in couple term. Meaning really good looking together. And no, not mushed together. Like, beside each other! Hey! Think I could get a job as a Digimon teacher?"  
"You wish."  
  
Knock Knock!   
Tai's mom sighed and yelled "KARI! GET THE DOOR!". Probably another salesman, and Kari knew how to deal with it. From her room, Kari came out armed with a bowling all attached to a heavy piece of wood.  
She walked to the door. It was after school, Kari was in the middle of her homework when "the Queen" had summoned her to "Slaughter a Evil Salesman" at their door. Kari slowly opened the door and set the stick with teh bowling ball on it aside. She smiled and made a stance saying 'Come on in to the Kamiya's Messy Wreck Crew!".   
"Who is i- Oh, Hi. Delivering Tai's homework?" Tai's mom asked the visitor. Karo closed the door behind her as Sora scraped the mud off her shoes and took them off.  
"Yep. He has SO much homework he'll be crying." Sora went to Tai's room and quietly opened the door. The room was dark, the curtains were up. Agumon asleep in Tai's desk chair. The computer was on. The website being Yahoo. Sora turned to see Tai asleep in his bed.  
She silently laughed and looked at him. Tai flopped on his stomach, drooling, left arm hanging from the bed stiffly, his right arm touching the wall, left leg hanging onto the bunk ladder, and his right leg... well, was on a sleeping Gatomon.  
"Go ahead, I'll leave you alone in here. Where's Biyomon?... Oh, nevermind." Kari said slamming the door shut. Sora didn't see Tai even try to wake up, just sleeping.  
"K, Tai, I'll leave your homework on your desk." she silently tiptoed to the desk. Then had a thought. I WANT Tai to wake up, I need to talk to him. Then Sora lt out the tiptoeing and thudded across the floor. She put the paper on the desk then turned to Tai.  
"zzzzzzzzz....." Sora sighed and then went back outside.  
  
And on it went until it was Monday again. Sora REALLY wanted to talk to Tai, but she knew he needed to sleep. But now she was getting the impression she had to WAKE him up. She smiled as she was delivering the homework today. He HAS to be awake today. I will throw ice water over him if he doesn't!  
As she opened the door, she saw Tai at the computer surfing the net in his pj's. She sighed. He looked handsome like that. Beatiful. Agumon was now in Tai's bed reading a comic book. She knocked the door and saw Tai turn to her and sighed. Then turned back to his computer.  
Sora looked againest the wall. A comfy looking wheelchair and two metal crutches. Poor Tai... wait'll I tell him. Sora walked up to the desk and THUMP went the papers on the desk. Tai stopped clicking the mouse with his right hand. Sora peeked to see his left arm dangling to the side. Sora then turned to his eyes. Those eyes.   
"Thanks." he said, then turned back to the internet. Sora sighed and tapped his shoulder.  
He turned, seeming bothered, looking at her.  
"What? I'm busy finishing up a book report." Sora shed a single tear.  
"Tai... Thanks for showing me that back in the hospital." Tai was confused lifting one eyebrow.  
"Showing you what?"  
"That... I actually love you. I broke up with Matt. Seems he's interested in that girl you met in France once. That Katherine person. Cheater. Well.... Tai. I Love you... forgiveness? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. Back at the concert in Christmas... what... what really happened was-"  
"Go on." Tai said as Sora hesitated.  
"Well, those were for Matt..."   
"Oh..." Tai said slumping his head.  
"But... I was just asking him that night to help me tell you my feelings for you. I really did love you. But as Matt told me all these things, I sort of... liked him. Those cookies, brownies, whatever. They were just saying thanks for helping me."  
Tai looked up.  
"Sora... I forgive you... will you forgive me for just... running away? I just needed alone time. But I bet you were scared to heck that someone wasmissing eh? Oh, ... I'm sorry for just leaving you in the theatre. I was fustrated.... honestly." Tai looked down, shuffling his feet weakly.  
"I forgive you...."  
  
At school, Tai was of course the most popular soccer player. Girls wanted his photo, a rare treasure, of the hero in a wheelchair. Most cried all over him. But whena picture came up, Izzy and Sora came in, Sora wrapping her arms around Tai's neck. Izzy standing beside Tai showing off a badeg he got from a policeman (his uncle) a couple days ago.  
Everyone seemed really happy for them.  
  
"Hey! I can move my arms ladies and gents!" Tai announced in front of the class 2 weeks later. Tai pointed to his left arm. Obviously.  
Every girl dropped in teh classroom to the floor. The sports players cheered! They lost 5 games while Tai was gone. What a valuble player. Sora smiled at Tai. Who smiled at him.  
'I Love you' he lipped to her. Sora giggled and kicked a girl behind her in the face.  
"I love you too Tai Kamiya." She said whispering.  
  
  
Ah... more Taiora stories! YAY! I also feel downright angry at the Saban, Toei, whatever. I mean, they dumped Taiora for Sorato, showing it off in Season 2. It made me angry. Right now, just thinking of it. But anyways, what I'm trying to do is finish up fanfics. Right now, it's going to Griffon's Decision(My first fic I got up here) and a Digimon fic most likely No More D to Slay. I just want to get everything done already so I can start new ones!  
You know, I remember making my first story, I was small. It was about a farm with animals who never ate anything until an ice cream truck came and then they started eating again... now it seems pathetic.  
  
Ice Wolf17  
  
p.s: Taiora rules! 


End file.
